There is known in the art a game device for communicating with other users such as friends or family members online.
According to one aspect of the technique, there is provided an information sharing system, including: an executing unit that executes an application program according to operations of one of a plurality of users; a recording unit that records evaluation data indicative of an evaluation determined by a result of execution of the executing unit; a generating unit that generates shared information associated with the application program based on operations of the one of the plurality of users; and a sharing unit that, when sharing the generated shared information and the recorded evaluation data with the plurality of users, provides the evaluation indicated by the evaluation data and evaluations of the plurality of other users in a comparable form.